lakehurst_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Dawson
Kimberlee "Kim" '''Dawson ''is a graduate of ''LCS located in ''Toronto, Canada. ''She graduated with the class of 2009; was valedictorian of her class. She is good friends with Holly J. Sinclair, Madeline Shaeffer, and Kevin Davenport. She was portrayed by '''Lexi Ainsworth. 'Background' Kim Dawson was introduced to the Lakehurst Franchise in the Season 2 episode, "Laying Down With Dogs (1)". Her first line was "Excuse me, I'm Kim, and I'm new here...could you help me?". ''Since then she had multiple appearances throughout season 2 and wasn't given an actual story line until Season 3. Season 4 and Season 5 were centered around her dark family background. Later on in Season 6, she explored her sexuality, becoming the first lesbian character in the Lakehurst Franchise. Season 7, her drama fizzled out and she became somewhat a neutral character. It wasn't until Season's 8 and 9, seasons where she became the new icon for Lakehurst, that the light was shown on her character. She became a fascinating character to the franchise and was missed by countless of fans. 'Season 2' In For What It's Worth, Kim wants to do the morning announcements. In The Road To D.C., Kim is asked to be a worker at the Summer Bash, and when she takes the fall for Holly J. she is kicked off the project altogether. Holly J. and Kim reconcile their differences in this episode. 'Season 3' In One And A Million, Kim has a past with a student named Liam, whom Holly J. happens to like. The thing is, the past she shares with him is that he is her half-brother. It's revealed that she was sold as a child. In It Begins (1) & It Begins (2), Kim is one of the people to be held captive during the bomb threat. 'Season 4' In The Aftermath (1) & The Aftermath (2), Kim not only deals with her phobia of going back into the school, but she must also deal with her childhood friend, Kevin, claiming to have been molested by her mother. In Freaking Out, Kim finally confronts her mother about what Kevin said. In Love Hurts (1) & Love Hurts (2), Kim decides to use Kevin's feelings for her to try and get him to drop the charges on her mother. 'Season 5' In Something They'll Never Know (1) & Something They'll Never Know (2), Kim decides to go to the court case with her mother, but ends up defending Kevin by the end of the case. In What Are You Afraid Of? (1) & What Are You Afraid Of? (2), Kim and Kevin reconcile and decide to start a real relationship. 'Season 6' In What's Left To Say, Kim is forced to work with Madeline on a school project and actually likes the fact that they could become friends. In Knowing What's Always Been There, Kim and Madeline share a kiss. In Trick Me, Trick You, Kim tries to come to terms with the fact that she was just experimenting and she isn't lesbian. In If This Is All I've Got (1) & If This Is All I've Got (2), Kim battles her sexuality and learns that she is lesbian. 'Season 7' In We R Who We R, Kim continues to not show affection towards Madeline. Madeline then confronts her about it and ends the relationship. In Unconditional Love, Kim finally accets the fact that she is who she is and nothing is going to change that. 'Season 8' In Lying Through Your Teeth, As Kim returns home, Trevor's lies catch up with him. In Your Love Is My Drug, Kim decides to take ecstasy in order to bring the spark back into her and Madeline's relationship. In Can I Get An Amen?, Kim breaks up with Madeline through a text message because of her addiction to ecstasy. 'Season 9''' In As These Days Go By, It's revealed that Kim is still take ecstasy. In It Stops Today, Kim realizes that her ecstasy has been causing her to get random nose bleeds. In When The Time Comes, Kim tries to have the best prom and Madeline makes sure that happens. In The Rest Of My Life (1) & The Rest Of My Life (2), Kim graduates with Madeline, Diego, Kevin, and Chastity. Kim is also the valedictorian of the class of 2009.